Timeless Moments
by Jamimlia
Summary: breathe deep and forget me not
1. Telepathy

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **I decided to challenge myself. I always thought of little moments when I played, so I decided to drabble them! Four the first time! I really like writing these, I don't know how often I'll come up these. With any luck, a lot. ;)

**Title: **Naughty Thoughts**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning: **A jealous Asch  
**Words: **100

* * *

Thoughts

He's_ flirting _with her!

Asch scowled. He glanced briefly at the two before angrily pushing the buttons of the Tatarus down. Curse Guy! He says he has a phobia of women, yet he flirts like there's nothing to it! Natalia smiled weakly.

Asch made a silent vow to murder Guy in his sleep if he kept this up.

"Hey Asch, are you okay?" Anise asked him. Asch stared at the girl before mumbling, "Just Fine."

Anise looked in the direction he did. "Ohhh! I get it."

"No, you don't." Asch argued.

_Y'know I can hear your thoughts, right Asch?_


	2. Popularity

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **I can easily picture Anise, Luke, and Jade doing this. Imagine the judge who you want, Guy or Tear.

**Title: **Popularity **  
Rating: **K**  
Warning: **Nothing, really.  
**Words: **100

* * *

Popularity

"I'm cooler."

"_I'm_ cuter."

"_I_ am a Duke."

"_I_ am a Fon Master Guardian."

"_I_ am the scion of Lorelei's power."

"_I_ have a giant, robotic doll to attack enemies with."

"_I_ created fomicry, the reason Luke and Ion are alive, _I_ have authored over twenty books, _I_ know medical practice, _I_ am the right-hand man to an emperor, _I_ know and can perform perfectly nearly 35 different artes, and-" A dramatic pause. "-_I_ am known as a Necromancer."

"I have to say Jade wins."

"What? He doesn't count! He wins everything!"

"Boo! No fair! Natalia picked him last time too!


	3. Traditions

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **Just playing with Anise/Ion, and Anise's character.

**Title: **Traditions **  
Rating: **K**+  
Warning: **Nothing, really.  
**Words: **100

* * *

Traditions

His favorite flowers were asters.

They naturally flourished outside the cathedral, in bright, vivid colors, harmoniously combining with the green grass. Before Mohs had rebelled, he escaped from some of his duties and went to the field, tenderly picking asters into a bouquet with a few other flowers. He had made a new bouquet weekly, his pale, white room alive with freshness and the scent of the outdoors.

She had followed this tradition ever since she returned. Every week, she had picked flowers into a bouquet and placed them in his vase.

These flowers, however, were watered with her tears.


	4. Undefined

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **My first Sync/Arietta! WHOOT! ;D

**Title: **Undefined**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning: **A sad Syn.  
**Words: **100

* * *

Undefined

He couldn't understand it.

Every time she was near, something in his chest burns. Every time she let loose that weak, hesitant smile, heat rises to his face. (He was always grateful for his mask at these moments.) Every time he heard the quiet, muffled sobs coming from her room, he felt a _feeling. _

Then he realized what this was. Love. He felt _love, _stupid, haunting, beautiful love. Then Largo carried her lifeless body back to the headquarters. She was buried on her home island.

Sync shed his first tear then. How could he tell her now? This undefined feeling?


	5. Perfection

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **This is one of my favorites. xD Me making fun of Jade. Hee hee~~

**Title: **Perfection**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning: **A defeated Jade.  
**Words: **100

* * *

Perfection

"Geez, Jade, you know everything." Luke said, impressed.

"Well, almost everything. I am nearly perfect, if I do say so myself."

"Nobody's perfect. Not even Jade."

"Oh really? Name one thing that doesn't make me perfect."

"Being mean?"

"He has the title 'Soft Meanie.' Doesn't count."

"...I can't think of any."

"See? I told you!"

"I don't think so. I have a reason."

Jade was mildly surprised at his objection. "Oh, really? What do _you_ think I have not done, that makes me not perfect?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

An awkward silence followed.

"No."

"I knew it."


	6. Lullaby

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **Just something I thought of. Tear has a nice voice. I picture her lullaby as _Into the West _By Annie Lennox, but it can be whatever you want. Enjoy! :D

**Title: **Lullaby**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning: **Nothing much.  
**Words: **100

* * *

Lullaby

She sings a lullaby.

It took a while for Luke to figure it out, but he listened carefully and discovered the lyrics were to a child. Tear sang it, every night. Softly.

It took even longer to realize it was her lullaby. Something that lodged in Tear's memory forever, a gentle hum Van had used to calm the his baby sister.

She's scared, he realized. She's scared to face her brother, the only other person who knew the lullaby, the only other person who shared her face, eyes, hair and blood. She's scared.

But for now, she sings her lullaby.


	7. Memory

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **I'm just playing with pairings now. It's fun. :D

**Title: **Memory**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning: **Eh, nothing much. Some non-cannon, if you think of it that way.  
**Words: **111**

* * *

**Memory

It was hard the first time Guy did it. It was hard to see the sword drawn before him, _her_ eyes staring at him with pure hatred. Gailardia was not the little boy Van knew now.

He wasn't the same little boy who tagged along when he talked with Mary. He wasn't the little boy who angrily stomped his foot when Mary and Van told him to stay when they went out.

Van draws his sword, his blade. Guy brings out a new weapon, the Sword of Gardios. Van's heart thuds heavily before he brings down his own sword.

_I'm sorry, Mary. I'm sorry for this._

_I'm so sorry for this._


	8. Failure

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **Playing with the Jade/OC pairing now, and a fatherly/daughterly Anise/Jade. My theory on why Jade took a liking to her.

**Title: **Failure**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning: **A little non-cannon, a little regret.  
**Words:

* * *

**Failure

Well, she was half the reason he took a liking to Anise.

They both had the same dark hair, both had the same big brown eyes brimming with excitement and vigor.

Except Anise didn't know what had happened. Except _she_ was everything he ever wanted, and could never get.

It was a new thing to add to his regret list. Creating Fomicry. Killing the Professor. Not killing Dist when he had the chance.

Letting her get away from him

And now it's sad, because he realizes why he likes Anise so much.

It's because she's the child he never had.


	9. Heartache

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **Guy/Natalia. ^-^

**Title: **Heartache**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning: **Nothing serious.  
**Words: **140

* * *

Heartache

It took awhile to get used to the sobs at night.

Anise and Jade certainly didn't cry. It must've been some sort of crime against nature if Jade the Necromancer cried. And Anise managed to hide it.

Tear didn't try so hard, but denied it every time anyone asked her. She was a poor soldier. She knew it was coming. Luke made his choice, and she knew. But that didn't make the pain go away.

But the thing that hurts most is listening to Natalia.

The chocked sobs attempting to sound quiet, the fragile heart simply breaking in half. Natalia lost Asch and Luke, two lost lovers. A dear friend and a fiancee. So much lost.

Gut turns over and quietly vows to make sure she makes it through this life.

After all, he owes it to both of them.


	10. Necromancer

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TotA.

**Author's Note: **This pairing is Jade/OC of last time. I really like thinking about Jade's past. Makes ya wonder how on earth girls liked him in the first place...xD

**Title: **Necromancer**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning: **Corpses. :D  
**Words: **170

* * *

Necromancer

No one knows the real reason why Jade started necromancery.

Sure, the soldiers thought it was his hobby, Dist, Nephry, and Peony thought it was Nebilim, but that isn't the real reason.

No, it's because of her.

_I did warn you._

The female lieutenant of the Malkuth Army 3rd Division, second in command only to Jade Curtiss. The only one to get under that shield he made, to get under his skin, to win the heart of the Necromancer. But it all ended.

_I told you not to let love get in the way._

The arrow was fired by Kimlasca. It was aimed directly at him, his neck, in the chink of his armor. She shoved him out of the way and looked straight at him when she died.

_She will be your downfall, Jade. _

But now no one questions why the Necromancer has a freezer in his home, and no one questions why he has a female body, a single wound in her heart, adorned in a wedding dress.


End file.
